Momoko, ¿Puedo ser tu amigo?
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: "—No." "— ¡Pues ya lo veras pelirroja!—gritó parándose y apuntándola— ¡Tú y yo seremos amigos, ya verás!


**N**ota de autora: Quiero chocolate.

**D**edicado a: Chewing-Strawberry. Te debo una historia de los verdes.

**A**claración: Todos tienen ocho años.

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko, ¿Puedo ser tu amigo?<strong>

—Butch, pensé que jugarías soccer, no rugby, ¡Es la tercera vez que te me tiras encima! —gritó Brick a su amigo, al momento que lo fulminaba con la mirada —. Creo que así ya no quiero jugar.

—Venga Brick, no seas una nena, solo ha sido un empujoncito —Kaoru río ante aquellas palabras dichas por Butch.

—Ya Butch, déjale tranquilo. Creo que te has pasado —el mencionado solo bufó—. Anda Brick, sigamos jugando. Este anormal ya no te molestara.

—No lo sé, yo…

— _¡Oigan, no!, ¡dejen eso, por favor!_

Los tres pequeños voltearon a ver a la causante de aquellos gritos, encontrándose a su rubia amiga junto a la pelirroja, y dos chicos mayores que ellos. Al parecer, ambos chicos intentaban quitarle la cesta que la rubia había llevado consigo ese día.

Sin perder tiempo, los tres corrieron donde ellas para ayudarlas.

— ¡Oye tú, idiota! —gritó Butch, provocando que uno de los chicos volteara a verle—. ¡Déjalas en paz! —terminada de decir esas palabras, se encontraba sobre el aturdido chico; golpeándole fuertemente.

Su amigo fue a socorrerlo, cuando un pequeño rubio cayo de un árbol, aterrizando sobre él.

— ¡Nadie molesta a Miyako! —el pequeño enterró sus dientes en el brazo del joven, mientras este gritaba que le soltara y le golpeaba la cabeza. Solo recibiendo como respuesta, que este le mordiese más fuerte y que gruñese como si fuese un animal al cual le quieren quitar su alimento.

Brick le tacleó, llevándose a ambos al suelo.

— ¡Nadie más que yo y el idiota de Butch, golpean a Boomer! —gritó comenzando a golpearlo.

Kaoru se encontraba haciéndole una llave de lucha, al chico que Butch había golpeado primero.

Luego de varios puños, patadas y mordidas, los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo y gritando. Uno de ellos llorando.

—Uff, que intenso.

— ¡Boomer!, ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Miyako mientras lo abrazaba casi dejándolo son aire.

—No me paso nada, no te preocupes.

—Esos brutos, intentándose llevar la comida que la abuelita de Miyako preparo para nosotros—dijo Momoko con el ceño fruncido—. Gracias por venir a ayudarnos Butch, por eso eres mi mejor amigo.

— ¡Sí! También gracias a ustedes chicos, en especial a ti Boomer —habló Miyako mientras se sentaba en el pasto—. Ahora, ¡vengan a comer!

Todos se sentaron en ronda, disfrutando las delicias que la pequeña rubia había llevado.

El pequeño pelirrojo no dejaba de mirar a Momoko, sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín antes de hablarle.

—Momoko —le llamó—, yo también soy tu mejor amigo, ¿Verdad?

La pequeña le sonrió dulcemente, antes de contestar; —No.

— ¿No?—preguntó triste.

—No, no somos amigos.

—Pero podemos serlo, ¿Verdad?

—No.

— ¡Pues ya lo veras pelirroja!—gritó parándose y apuntándola— ¡Tú y yo seremos amigos, ya verás!

**(Primer intento: **_A las mujeres les gusta recibir cosas lindas_**)**

Brick había escuchado que su padre una vez había dicho, que a las mujeres les gustaba recibir cosas lindas. Y él pensó que si le daba algo lindo a Momoko, esta aceptaría ser su amiga. Por lo que busco algo verdaderamente lindo como para llegar a impresionarla.

— ¡Momoko, Momoko!—gritó Brick corriendo hacia ella— ¡Mira!

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Mira lo que he traído para ti —el pequeño extendió un frasco de vidrio que contenía una hermosa mariposa de color azul, tenía algunos orificios en la parte superior para permitirle respirar— ¿No es bonita?

— ¡Es hermosa Brick!—chilló de alegría mientras tomaba el frasco entre sus manos —. Se ve tan delicada.

Brick sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. La idea había funcionado.

— ¿Ahora podemos ser amigos?

—No —Momoko abrió el frasco, permitiéndole a la pequeña mariposa salir libre.

El primer intento se había ido, como la pequeña mariposa que ahora volaba libre, perdiéndose en el cielo azul.

**(Segundo intento: **_Las flores siempre funcionan_**)**

El primer intento había fallado, pero eso no detendría a Brick. Luego de pensar un gran rato, se le ocurrió algo que, él pensó, no podría fallar.

Ya muchas veces había visto a su padre y al de Boomer, darle flores a sus respectivas esposas. Estas siempre les sonreían y terminaban dando el abrazo y un beso.

Él no buscaba un beso, solo quería que Momoko lo aceptara como su amigo. Pero si luego le quería abrazar, no se quejaría.

Por esa razón, ahora estaba en el jardín de su madre, buscando la flor perfecta. Ninguna le llamaba mucho la atención, a excepción de una.

.

.

.

—Brick, ¿Qué te paso?, parece que un gato te atacó —habló Momoko tocándole el rostro con delicadeza.

Brick tenía rasguños en la cara y manos, además de algunas hojas en su ropa.

—Nada, nada, no le des importancia —le restó importancia—. Por cierto, esto es para ti —le extendió una rosa.

Momoko se sonrojo mientras aceptaba la flor.

—Nunca nadie me dio algo así —dijo casi llorando—. Gracias, en verdad.

— ¿Entonces ahora sí serás mi amiga? —preguntó con ilusión.

—No.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —Gritó antes de irse dando grandes sacadas— ¡Esto no ha terminado!

Él no se daría por vencido, pelearía hasta el final.

**(Tercer intento:** Dile cosas bonitas)

—Papá siempre que quiere algo de mamá, le dice cosas bonitas. Siempre funciona—contó Boomer.

— ¡Mi papá hace lo mismo!—gritó Butch—. Mamá termina siempre preparándole su plato favorito.

—Entonces dicen, que si quiero que Momoko me vea como su amigo, ¿debo decirle cosas lindas? —ambos asintieron—. Bien, pero, ¿Qué le digo?

—Dile lo primero que se te venga a la mente.

—Bien, no pierdo nada intentándolo.

—Si luego te prepara tu plato favorito, me convidas.

.

.

.

— ¿Otra vez tú, Brick?, ¿ahora qué quieres?

—Solo cállate y escucha —Brick tomó aire y comenzó.

_Las rosas son rojas y tus ojos rosados,_

_Hueles a chocolate y Boomer te quiere morder._

_Eres gritona y te ves linda enojada_

_¡Se mi amiga por favor! _

—Eso es lo más feo que he escuchado —dijo Momoko con los brazos en jara—. Además no rima nada.

— ¡Es lo primero que se me ha venido a la mente! —gritó ofendido.

—Como sea —entornó los ojos—. De todas formas no seré tu amiga.

— ¡No lo entiendo!, ¿Por qué no quieres ser mi amiga?, ¡He hecho de todo para que me aceptes como tu amigo!

—Brick, no podemos ser amigos porque en un futuro tú y yo nos casaremos, tendremos dos hijos a los que llamaremos Brisa y Bernardo y un perro negro al que llamaremos pichicho —contestó con una radiante sonrisa—. Por eso es que no podemos ser amigos, porque los esposos no son amigos. Pero si quieres puedes ser mi novio.

Brick no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándola aturdido.

—Nos vemos luego novio —dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándolo tan rojo como su mirada y su amada gorra.

Solo la observo embobado.

—Tengo novia —susurró— ¡Mamá!, ¡tengo novia, tengo una novia! —gritó mientras corría hacia su casa a contárselo a su madre.


End file.
